DANIELLE NESMOND'S THE PIGEONS!
by Beck2
Summary: Ever wonder exactly how those pigeons got out of Bobby's room?


DANIELLE NESMOND'S THE PIGEONS!!!!!!!!!!

Hee hee.  I reread my story and realized what a good one shot this would be, so I decided to write it.

Disclaimer:  I don't X-men.  I wish I did.

*^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^*^*^**^*^*^

It was all fun while it lasted.

That is, until Professor Xavier told me that I was in deep trouble and ordered me to get the pigeons out of Bobby's room.  That was when I realized that it's easier to get pigeons into a room than out of one.

"You got them in there, you get them out, Doolittle."

Mr. Logan was currently giving me one of the glares of death he is so known for.  I was sheepishly holding a big bag of cheetahs, looking at Bobby's door.  Due to the morning's 'activities', the room would be covered with pigeons.  Big white and gray ones that, on any other day, would have been hanging out on the roof.  But being the world class negotiator that I am (*cough* cheetohs *cough*), they were snuggling and doing…whatever it is that pigeons do in Bobby's room.

Bobby was not pleased.  Actually he was a little nervous.  I think I may have traumatized him.

Serves him right for quick freezing my room.

Mr. Logan pointed to the door.  I grinned again and opened the door.  

Pigeons from all over (the room, not the world) looked right at me as I walked in. It was like they were all possessed and waiting for me.__

_(CHEETOH!!!!!! I WANT CHEETOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

I stumbled a little at that.  Combined, they were really loud.  And I have to say that this was the first time I talked to pigeons who weren' t distracted.

At least they wouldn't have been, if Mr. Logan hadn't chosen to yell into the room.

"Have you got those stupid birds out yet!?!"

Turns out those pigeons were a bit skittish.

I barely had time to duck before all of them, _all of them,_ took a beeline for the door I left open.

From the hallway it probably looked like the old swarm movies.  Where the swarm kinda moves together and fans out.

To get back on subject, my wonderful swarm of pigeons got out of Bobby's room and began to run the gauntlet around the institute.

Needless to say, it wasn't good.  I bolted out of the room and ran into Mr. Logan, who was currently spitting out feathers.  It was a good thing I ran past him so fast or he might have seen me laughing.

It was about this time that people began screaming.  Several of the new recruits (I think it was Roberto, Jubilee, and Sam) ran past me, ducking dive-bombing pigeons.  Ray and Jamie (six times over) were running all over the place, opening windows and trying to avoid the hundred or so pigeons flapping all over the place.  Poor Doggy was howling.

It was a good idea (the windows, not making Doggy howl),  And pretty soon I was struck with my own good idea. 

I got to the main doors and threw out a mental yell for all the animals.  Doggy and the pigeons looked at me.  I held up the huge bag of Cheetohs where everybody could see them.

It was Army bombers pigeon style.  

I barely had time to run out the door before the pigeons flew out of every opening in the house to follow me.  Doggy ran out the door after me (presumably to watch me get mauled by a hundred cheetoh-crazy pigeons) and sat on the step wagging his tail.

I reached the fountain and ripped open the cheetoh bag into several different pieces.  I didn't really care about the correct way to open the bag.  I was being followed by pigeons.

I dumped the cheetahs everywhere and ran like hell away from the carnage.  I knew the pigeons wouldn't mind, because pigeons don't really care about anything except food.  And being the single track minds that they are, they forgot about me as soon as they saw the cheetohs.

I made tracks back to the mansion.  Doggy had a huge canine grin as he watched me run back.  I bet he thought this was hilarious.  I ignored him and ran inside.  

Safely inside, I took a breather to rest and try to get pigeon feathers out of my hair.  I was doing pretty well until Mr. Logan started coming down the stairs.  

I think his famous glare of death got ten times more effective.

*^^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*

"All this for freezing your room."

"All this for filling your room with pigeons."

Bobby and I were performing our punishment, cleaning the kitchen.  I managed to weedle out of Mr. Logan making us clean it with toothbrushes.

Thank goodness for small favors.

"Hey Danny….."

"Yeah?"

"No hard feelings, right?"

"Naw.  You?"

"Nope."

It was silent as we both worked on a koolaid spot (courtesy of Ray after Robeto ran into him on 'accident').

"That was pretty good though."

"Eh?"  My, I have such intelligent replies.

"The pigeons.  My hats off to you, that was creative."

"Thanks.  Kudos to you on the Doggy snowman."

"Kudos?"

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

There was another stretch of silence, then Bobby snorted.

"Wolverine had feathers in his mouth heeheee………"

I looked at him and then I started laughing too.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^^*^*^*

This was really fun to write.

A little toss in that I've been wanting to write as I finished with Arcane.  Arcane probably has about four or five chapters left, but that's besides the point. J

Doggy:  WOOF!

Oh! That's right!  Doggy is a full-fledged muse!  Happy days!

Dexroth:  Now I've got competiton…..

You realize that you're practically his Daddy?  I mean, Dex, you helped me think him up…

Dexroth:  NO! NO! NO RELATION!  ARE YOU INSANE?!

Doggy:  AWOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!\

Well, while Dex goes through the throes of denial, please leave a review.   


End file.
